In the construction industry it is frequently necessary to pass a conduit or pipe through an opening in a stud or wallboard or other framing member. It is desirable to use a clamp to support the conduit or pipe within such opening, and in the case of water pipes, to reduce water line noise. Previous clamps were quite limited in the size of the opening in which they could be installed. Also such clamps had to be driven into the opening with a hammer or similar such tool, which made them difficult to install especially when the installer had to work in tight quarters.